Unforeseen
by Talani Silverwolf
Summary: Pre-quel to "POP". An unforeseen condition complicates a newly budding romance.
1. Default Chapter

Now that most of the seasonal excitement has died down, I can get back to the serious business of writing! I decided to take a suggestion made by a reader to heart and expand on my story 'POP'. It's always been fun speculating on "What-ifs", and this is definitely speculative...LoL!  
Usual disclaimer, Star Trek and its affiliated aren't mine (shucky-darn!), they belong to Paramount and the Roddenberry Estate, their use here is purely for entertainment purposes only. I promise not to get any smudges on them while I borrow them, honest!  
  
  
  
  
Title - Unforeseen   
Author - Talani Silverwolf  
Codes - Pairing A/T'P, Rating PG  
Genre - Angst/Romance  
  
  
  
The day had started out fairly normal for the crew of Enterprise, with everyone attending their assigned duties. Captain Jonathan Archer didn't even notice that one station was still unoccupied.   
When he did, a puzzled frown darkened his features. He turned to look over at the neighboring station and enquired of Ensign Sato, "Did T'Pol call in saying she'd be late?"  
The young Asian woman returned his gaze steadily, "No sir. Would you like me to make a call to her room?"  
"Do that."  
After a couple of minutes it was clear that the communication's officer was having little luck in contacting the absent science officer. Just as he was getting ready to go look for her himself, a call came through from sick-bay.  
"Captain, could you come down here right away?"  
"Is it about the Sub-commander?"  
"Why yes. Please, I'll explain in more detail once you arrive. Phlox out."  
Archer exchanged a concerned look with Hoshi before making for the lift. He wasn't concerned that T'Pol hadn't shown up, it bothered him that she had failed to contact the bridge with proper notification. He marched into the reception area and was intercepted by the Doctor.  
"What the hell's going on Doc, is T'Pol sick?"  
The usually calm physician fidgeted before offering any reply, "Well Captain, it really is a mystery as to  
how this could possibly have occurred. Although, given the circumstances..."  
"Doc, what's wrong with her?"  
"Err, perhaps it would be best if the Sub-commander explained it to you."  
He turned and led the Captain over to the curtained off section, behind which the woman in question sat calmly, acknowledging his arrival by averting her gaze.  
Taking her hand as he stood next to her, Archer gave it a gentle squeeze. When she didn't look at him he felt a chill run down his spine. With an effort, he managed to quietly ask, "What's wrong?"  
Her continued silence unnerved him, there was something troubling her deeply and he needed to know what it was so he could help her any way he could.  
It was only in the last four months that they had become more than commanding officer and subordinate, crossing the boundaries of established protocol and regulations to join in a more intimate relationship.   
He had known it wouldn't be easy, trying to strengthen that bond and keep their private life secret. So far, the only person that had any knowledge of it was the Doctor, and that only because Jonathan wanted to be certain the two of them were completely compatible physically.  
There were times when he felt sure Commander Tucker also had some idea, but he could never bring himself to question the man on it.  
Archer's attention snapped back to the present as he felt T'Pol finally return the light grip with her own hand. She slowly lifted her eyes and studied him a moment, if he didn't know better he would have sworn she was frightened by what his possible reaction might be.   
Placing her other hand over their laced fingers, she glanced at the doctor who was busy across in the lab, before leaning forward to rest her head against his chest, her voice a bare whisper, "Jonathan, I..."  
He placed a finger under her chin and applied gentle pressure, making her look at him so she could see the concern on his face, "Is it that bad love?"  
"I'm going to have a child Jonathan."  
For a brief moment it seemed the entire universe held its breath, then everything went away for a split second before returning with the sound of his blood rushing in his ears. He pulled her to him, his eyes searching her's as he softly said, "Are you saying you're pregnant?"  
T'Pol gave a weak nod as she closed her eyes to keep the room from starting to spin once more. It had been a shock to learn that her recent inconsistent illness was due to a condition the doctor had styled 'morning sickness'.   
The past few mornings she had awakened with a pounding headache and a bad case of nausea, she hadn't said anything to him because it hadn't lasted for long, usually subsiding before mid-morning.  
Then this morning though, when she had gotten up, it was all she could do to keep from heaving up the contents of her stomach before she made it over the toilet. That had decided her on seeing the doctor, never suspecting the true nature of her condition.  
She felt herself pulled into an embrace as Jonathan held her tight. He gently stroked her cheek as he spoke, "Are you all right?"  
"I have been better, this terrible nausea is beginning to wear at my nerves."  
His chest echoed with a deep chuckle as he replied, "That explains why you haven't been eating breakfast lately."  
She pulled back some so she could see his face, the lop-sided grin faded as he returned her gaze. His eyes darkened as he quietly asked, "Tell me truthfully T'Pol, do you want to have this child?"  
There were a dozen different reasons she could think of to end the pregnancy, but no matter how she tried to sort through them, not one was more important than the simple fact that this child was part of him.  
Looking squarely into his eyes she answered unblinking, "Yes."  
Relief flooded through him as he hugged her, though he still had trepidations on how this was going to complicate their lives even more. It didn't matter, the universe be damned! Through some miracle, they were going to be parents and he decided it wasn't anyone else's business but their own.  
The Captain reluctantly stepped back and held her at arms length as he spoke, "I want you to know that I am thrilled about this, and yes I know it's not going to be easy. But we're strong T'Pol, together we'll make it through this."  
She regarded him a moment before cocking her head sideways, a slightly exasperated note colored her voice as she said, "We will not be able to keep my condition secret for very long Jonathan, when it does become obvious, what then?"  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, I want you to take it easy and not push yourself quite so hard as you normally do."  
One brow rose elegantly as she replied, "I am not ill."  
"No, you're not. You are however, harboring a new life and if I recall, that tends to affect women in different ways."  
Phlox came around the curtain at that moment, wearing a thoughtful expression. He smiled at them as he began, "The Captain is quite right, although I've more on Human physiology than Vulcan on that subject. Even for my own people it does create all sorts of rather odd adjustments for a woman's body to go through. Why I remember at one point, my second wife developed a craving for mulhan'alak, had to have it!"  
He might have continued, but paused when he saw they were both looking at him with the same puzzled expression.  
"Ah, yes, well. There is little for me to go by in this instance, I'll want you to make regular visits in order to keep track of the fetus' development Sub-commander. We'll start with one every 30 days and progress to two-week intervals towards the last tri-mester. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to contact me."  
Archer helped her off the table, and as they walked to the exit he suddenly turned and looked from the doctor to T'Pol.  
"What's the normal gestation period here?"  
There was a faint twitch in the corner of her mouth as she answered, "Ten months."  
"Ten?"  
Phlox chuckled as he waved at them, "Don't worry Captain, it's not that critical a difference as far as I can tell by the scans I took. It should be no problem at all."  
He disappeared into the back, Jon shook his head as he made a mental note to himself; it's ten not nine. There was really no way to compare since as far as anyone knew, this was the first time a cross-breed had occurred.   
That thought alone was enough to give him doubts. He fervently hoped all went well without any problems.  
Smiling, he offered her his arm which she graciously accepted as they left. In the lift she was quiet, her eyes staring at nothing. Archer leaned over, speaking softly, "Penny for your thoughts."  
T'Pol shook her head as she focused on him, "Sorry. I am still a bit, distracted."  
His eyes danced with merriment as he replied, "Hunny, distracted doesn't begin to describe how I'm feeling!"  
She bit back her retort as the lift doors opened, instead giving him one of her arched looks. They walked through the corridor on the officer's level careful to maintain an appropriate distance between them.  
Archer realized that until their relationship was known, they'd have to continue acting as Captain and sub-commander in public areas. Which was why he headed for his own quarters, where he'd made minor changes in order to suite some of her requirements.  
Once the door closed, he hit the privacy lock and leaned heavily against the door as he made an  
exaggerated motion of whipping an arm across his forehead, a low whistle emphasizing his relief.  
"I hope you like lentils and rice, it's all I could get Chef to fix on such short notice."  
She nodded absently while she sat down on the couch, drawing her feet up and tucking them neatly to the side. He glanced at her and felt the warm rush of affection that came over him whenever they were alone.  
To know that the woman he loved was carrying his child, filled him with an almost overwhelming sense of joy, while at the same time, humbling him.  
Taking the empty end of the couch, he reached over and took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.  
"If you're not ready to talk about it yet, I'll understand."  
Her eyes closed as she brought his hand up to her face and laid her cheek against it. "We must discuss it at some point Jonathan, it is senseless to put it off."  
He could feel their bond strengthen with the contact and realized she was trying to bolster herself from his inner confidence.  
"Love, tomorrow's soon enough for life altering decisions. Tonight we'll just enjoy the quiet of each other's company."  
She gave her body a little shake as she straightened up, having centered herself somewhat and casually enquired, "Chef did remember no onions I hope?"  
Archer chortled, glad she was almost her normal self. They ate in relative silence, then snuggled under the blankets and watched a classic movie he'd managed to smuggle into his room. It was one of those old musicals, with dazzling color and witty dialog between the songs. It was titled "My Fair Lady", and to his surprise he recognized many of the tunes.  
They were both fast asleep by the time the young Cockney lass was being introduced at the Duchess' ball to the delight of Professor Higgins, as a lady of noble blood by his former student. 


	2. Part 2

Happy, happy, joy, joy! My Mummy brought me Krispy Kreams....LoL! Here's the second part of  
'Unforeseen'. Hope you all faired well through New Years, as for me, I've sworn off Jell-O shooters for  
LIFE!!! (Katz is crazy and Margarita encourages it!) Those two ladies throw quite a party though,  
Margies hubby, Gino, even got into the swing of things by continuously jigging the jigger and pouring out  
Zombies! (I-eeeeeeeeee!) Needless to say, I was truly feeling my age the next morning, at least they had  
the decency to serve menudo along with the chorizo and eggs...LoL! Oh yeah, usual disclaimer (see first  
part of story).  
  
  
  
Unforeseen Part 2  
  
  
Captain Archer groaned as the alarm rang, without opening his eyes, he reached over and slapped the  
snooze button and curled back around the small body next to him. He probably would have fallen  
immediately back to sleep, but as he began to drift off a cold wet nose prodded him in the nape, followed  
by his ear receiving a wet slurp.  
Trying not to disturb his partner, he roughly whispered, "Porthos, please. I'll be up in just a little."  
The beagle cocked his head as his ears perked forward. He leaped off the bed and curled up on his bed,  
satisfied by the response.  
Fifteen minutes passed in no time, this time Archer had to respond as the alarm started ringing. With  
great care, he reluctantly climbed out of bed, he stood a moment and gazed lovingly at the sleeping  
woman before him.   
She seemed even more beautiful, a treasure he cherished deeply. If anybody had told him a year ago that  
he would end up falling in love with a Vulcan, and this one in particular, he would have had them  
committed. But now, here they were together, and with a child on the way to boot! That had been totally  
unforeseen when they had joined together as bond mates, the Vulcan science directorate had deemed  
interspecies breeding was impossible.  
Stepping quietly into the bathroom, he showered and shaved before dressing, then he sat down on the edge  
of the bed and softly asked, "T'Pol, were you planning on working today?"  
A faint sigh issued from under the covers as she slowly rolled onto her back and stretched out. He  
couldn't suppress from grinning as she peered up at him in a state of total disarray. The hair on the right  
side was flattened and pressed upwards, and there were small creases from the pillow on that side of her  
face as well.  
With an effort, she held back the sickness that, if anything, was worse than the preceding day's. Once it  
passed, she quietly replied, "I did not hear the alarm go off."  
"It went off twice actually. How are you feeling this morning?"  
"I believe I now fully understand what is meant by 'abysmal'."  
Archer studied her a moment, she looked pail and drawn, with none of her usual energy. Worry nagged  
at him as he lightly caressed the side of her face, it carried through in his voice as he spoke, "It might not  
be a bad idea if you stayed here and tried to get a little more rest. If something comes up, I'll contact you."  
"Jonathan. I am still quite capable of performing my normal duties. There is no need to lighten them so  
soon."  
He wanted to argue that she could barely get out of bed, let alone work non-stop for an entire shift, but she  
slid out from under the covers and made her way to the restroom with some semblance of her normal  
vigor. Still doubtful, he stuck his head through the partially closed door and stated, "All right, but at the  
first sign of fatigue you had better inform me."  
The movements on the other side of the barrier paused as she peered around the edge, "Are you making  
that an order?"  
"Do I have to?"  
With only the barest flicker of her brow, she cooly answered, "Since you seem determined to restrict my  
activities to the minimal, no."  
Feeling slightly annoyed by her comment, he threw his hands up and looked heavenwards in frustration as  
he grumbled, "Women!"  
  
  
She listened as he said something before leaving in an irritated state. Relaxing, she considered what had  
just happened. He seemed to think that she suddenly required an inordinate amount of rest due to her  
condition. Perhaps if she had the doctor go over her file with him he would see that all she really required  
was a few additional nutrients and for this annoying nausea to desist! She only hoped the doctor was  
correct when he said it was a transitory state and would end shortly, it was rather disconcerting to have  
one's inners rebel each time she awoke.  
T'Pol was putting her shoes on when the com buzzed. She paused as she considered who it could be  
placing a call through the Captain's private quarter's, quickly concluding it must be Jonathan.  
"Yes."  
"Well isn't that a proper response for an officer who's on duty."  
"I was just on my way out, was there something you needed?"  
His response was rife with humor, "Possibly, but unfortunately it's going to have to wait till we're off  
duty!"  
"If that was all..."  
"I was just checking to be sure you were all right, I'll see you in a couple of minutes."  
She made a brief inspection in the mirror to be certain her appearance was presentable before brusquely  
leaving. Her mind wandered over how Jonathan was behaving towards her, the sudden interest in her  
well being was understandable, but to constantly inquire about it was a bit much in her eyes. She made a  
mental note to ask Doctor Phlox about it later.  
As she entered the bridge, the Captain swung around and watched as she took her station, his expression a  
model of control. The only other person who took note of her entrance was Ensign Sato who glanced over  
and quietly said, "Good morning Sub-commander."  
It was a fairly routine morning, T'Pol was aware that Jonathan glanced her way several times over the  
course of the shift, observing her unobtrusively. Near the midday, Commander Tucker strode onto the  
bridge and gave the Captain his report on the latest upgrades and evaluations.  
"Ya know Capt'n, if I could squeeze a lil' more efficiency outta the drive without heatin' up the dampers,  
we could maintain warp 5 a lot longer than we did when the Suliban where after us."  
Archer chuckled as he shook his head, "If anybody can figure out how to do that, you'll be the one!"  
Trip started to laugh when his stomach made an audible grumble, he responded with a sheepish grin as he  
spoke, "Guess I lost track of time there."  
"Care to join me for lunch Commander?", the Captain asked, then he turned to his science officer with a  
questioning look and said, "How about you Sub-commander?"  
When both of then accepted, they left as a group and made their way to the Captain's private mess. Once  
they were seated and their meals served, Tucker sat back and regarded them a moment before asking  
tentatively, "So, how's everything going between you two?"  
Barring the communications officer, their chief engineer was the only other person who had any idea of  
the relationship that had developed between them. He curbed his curiosity most of the time with only an  
occasional inquiry.  
Archer smiled as he shifted his glance to her before responding, "Pretty good Trip. In fact, better then we  
could have expected."  
"Oh?"  
T'Pol felt her mate's mind reach out to her's, a gentle caress of emotion indicating his desire to share with  
his friend the true state of her condition. Turning her gaze to him, she saw the earnest desire in his eyes  
as he reached over to take her hand. So with a little nod, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze as she  
permitted him the courtesy.  
The Captain studied Trip a moment before finally asking, "How do you feel about being a God-father  
Trip?"  
" A wha'?" Then the Commander's jaw dropped as he realized what his friend was implying, the shocked  
expression quickly shifted to one of amazed delight as he replied, "You mean ta tell me you two are  
expecting a baby?"  
Nodding, Archer continued, "Yes Trip, we are. Only for now, we would rather it not be known since the  
possibility was supposedly impossible."  
"Don't tell me; 'cause the Vulcan science directorate said it was, right?"  
"Right. Hopefully we won't have to keep it secret for too much longer, we're still waiting to hear from  
T'Pol's family."  
Tucker's response reflected his surprise as he addressed her, "You already told yer family?"  
"It was necessary since we have become bonded. As such, it will make my condition more, acceptable, to  
those who would otherwise oppose my choice for mate."  
He whistled as he sat back, knowing that her disclosure must've shocked the folks back home. Hell, once  
Starfleet found out about it, there was gonna be all sorts of trouble! With a sudden start, Trip turned to  
Archer, "Jon, you could be court marshaled for this ya know?"  
Placing a hand firmly on Trip's shoulder, the steady gaze he fixed on him conveying his resolve, "I'm not  
going to hide my feelings for T'Pol from anyone. If they have a problem with that then, so be it. And if  
they can't accept the fact that she's carrying my child, to hell with them! This is how it is. I don't know  
how it was possible, but it is, and I will never deny her or the baby."  
Tucker felt pride at his friend's response, but still fearful about his future once the powers that be got wind  
of this. He gave a curt nod as he softly said, "Jus' so ya know, whatever happens, I'll be there 100%...for  
both of you!"  
"Thanks Trip, but hopefully we won't need you to be."  
T'Pol looked over and quietly added, "I appreciate your willing support Commander, especially when one  
considers your original antagonism towards me."  
He answered somewhat embarrassed as his face colored, "Aw shucks, guess I was just too ignorant before  
to notice what a nice person you could be when ya wanted!"  
One brow lifted delicately as she regarded him a moment before turning back to Archer, "He does raise a  
valid concern though, irregardless of fault, we have breached regulations and must surely answer for that."  
Lifting her hand to his lips, he placed a light kiss on it as he replied, "Some of those regulations date back  
to the late 20th and early 21st centuries when the military was still experimenting with mixed-sex troops.  
A bit out-of-date if you ask me."  
"Are you saying that some regulations no longer apply and should be ignored?"  
"God yes, some of those rules don't even make sense anymore!"  
Clearing his throat, Trip waded into the discussion, "Pardon me, but most of them rules and regs are still  
used 'cause it's convenient to. Each time we regrouped after a war or sumthin', it was easier for those in  
charge to just use the previous set of guidelines that worked, established by their predecessors rather then  
have to come up with a whole new set on their own."  
He received a set of surprised glances when he finished, the Captain began to chuckle while shaking his  
head.  
"I wonder how many others have come to that same conclusion?"  
They would have continued, but the com buzzed, "Captain, we've just received a high priority message  
with a security seal on it for the Sub-commander."  
"Thanks Hoshi, she'll take it shortly."  
They stood and made for the door, Archer offering his arm to T'Pol. Before exiting, Tucker paused and  
said quietly, "Good luck, and Jon..."  
"Yes?"  
"I would love ta be a God-father to any kids of your's!"  
The two of them laughed as they strolled through the mess, drawing curious looks from people, some  
taking note of how the Captain led their science officer by the arm in apparent accord. Not a one dared  
comment out of respect for their privacy.  
  
  
  
~ End ~ 


End file.
